


Aziraphale searches the intranet

by KymberNycee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aromantic, Fluff, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Platonic Life Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Eh, I love thinking of Aziraphale and Crowley as Aro... And I wanted fluff, so ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Aziraphale searches the intranet

"Crowley! I have found the perfect name for what we are my dear!" Aziraphale says as he bursts into the room.

"...Oh? And what is that?" Crowley drawls without looking up from his phone.

"Aromantic!" Aziraphale answers with a smile.

"...." Crowley stops what he's doing to look over at Aziraphale. "Aziraphale... What have we ever done together to make you think we're 'romantic'?" Crowley asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Not _romantic_ , _**Aromantic**_! It means that you don't feel romantic attraction. I was having a go looking around at the intranet and I found this site for LGBTQ+, and I found that word. I thought that sums us up quite well." Aziraphale says happily while he sits down on a chair. "I also found another word, well words. Platonic life partners. It's someone who you want to be with forever, but don't have romantic designs on them!"

"...." Crowley slowly smirks. "Aww" he drawls "you want me to be around forever aye?" He drawls while smirking.

Aziraphale starts to blush and stutters "w... Well I... I... Oh! Would you like a cup of tea? I would love a cup of tea! How about I go make us both some tea..." He mutters while bustling off twords the kitchen.

Crowley watches him go "platonic life partners, eh?" He looks twords the kitchen where Aziraphale is bustling about still muttering to himself "I think I like that." He smiles to himself while looking back at his phone.


End file.
